An Alternate Ending
by Bara in Blue
Summary: Only PG for one little swear. I really don't know how to rate. This is basically a re-write of the fight with Rugudorull,my way.


An Alternate Ending  
  
By Bara-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing.  
  
******************  
  
Damn, this form! Ihrie cursed as she sat on Fam's shoulder. If only I wasn't a mouse, I could help Lyle! I can hear Fam chanting a spell. I hope it works. Ihrie gasped as the spirits formed the figure of a woman. That is the woman in my dreams! The one telling me to help Lyle! Ihrie let out a sad laugh. Oh, Lyle. It seems that your fiancée has been looking after you the whole time. I think I'm jealous.... no one will ever love a tom boy, let alone show that type of devotion to me.  
  
Ihrie felt something inside of her as Lyle slashed Maria. She knew that wasn't any emotion that she could be feeling but what was it?  
  
Awaken....  
  
What...? Who's there?  
  
Ihrie.... It's time to awaken. You must help Lyle now. He's proven himself worthy.  
  
Sargus? What are you talking about?  
  
Leave the Wiccan's shoulder and you'll find out.  
  
Ihrie complied and jumped down off of Fam's shoulder. As soon as she lost contact with Fam, she felt a need to go to Lyle. Never one to go against gut instinct, she ran towards him.  
  
"Ihrie!?" Fam's questioning voice followed her.  
  
I wish I could answer you, Fam. I'm as able to speak, right now as I am to go against this pull.  
  
Ihrie got about two feet away from Fam before she saw the Statue and the Mirror join with the Sword of Sargus. It was then that she felt an acute burning inside of her chest. She let out a scream as she felt her body elongate to it's normal form. She heard Fam's and Rasha's gasps as she flickered and disappeared.  
  
She reappeared again in the blue light of the 'Ultimate Power'. Amazingly, she was wearing a dress. She couldn't tell more than that. She had no power over her body anymore. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk. Actually, that would be incorrect. Something in her could move and talk but it definitely wasn't her mind.  
  
Ihrie's body took the Sword of Sargus and she sliced through Rugudorull and the demon. They dissolved in a blue light then exploded into nothingness. She turned toward Lyle. She wanted to laugh at his shocked expression and was surprised when her body actually let out a chuckle. Well, that's a good sign... Maybe I'll be able to move too. Ihrie tried to walk forward and was rewarded when her body floated toward Lyle. Good enough.  
  
"Sargus has deemed you worthy of the power." Ihrie heard herself say. Oh, well. I guess I can't talk for myself yet.  
  
"Ihrie? What's happened to you?" Lyle asked.  
  
"Technically, I'm not Ihrie," She told him. WHAT!? "I am the ultimate power. I have lived inside of Ihrie since she was little. She never knew of my existence until now. Like I was inside of her, she now is inside of me." The 'Ultimate Power' chuckled. "I must say she's doing very well to keep herself calm as she tries to figure things out." CALM! I'll show you calm you little.... Ihrie's ranting continued as the 'Ultimate Power' laughed a bit harder. "Oh, well, so much for that." Ihrie heard Rasha laugh as she imagined what Ihrie was doing. She's going to get it. Just as soon as I get out. "Prince Lyle. I have one question to ask you before a relinquish this body back to Ihrie. Now that you've gotten rid of Rugudorull, do you still want to control me?"  
  
Ihrie saw Lyle blush slightly at the wording of the question and laughed, though her body was silent. "No. The only reason I wanted it was to get my revenge, and I've done that."  
  
'The Ultimate Power' smiled. "Good answer, Prince. I bid you all farewell." Ihrie's voice faded as she was surrounded by the blue light. She was gently set down on the ground where she promptly collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Ihrie?" Lyle and Fam came up to her, Rasha close behind.  
  
Ihrie grinned at them. "Well, that was interesting. At least I'm not a mouse anymore."  
  
Fam chuckled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Other than a little headache, yeah, I'm fine." Ihrie replied, standing up. "Why don't we check on Miguel and make sure Gallup didn't get himself killed."  
  
****************  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first fanfic that I've written... If you flame...please, please, please, don't turn me into charcoal! 


End file.
